Simple Things
by Omega Overlord
Summary: Some relationships are complicated... some are simple... and others you can't tell what the heck they are. Like this one. Larxene Roxas ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Kingdom Hearts portrayed within.

Roxas yelled through the halls of the castle, "Namine?!? Where are you???"

It sure was quite a chore to keep an eye on Namine… especially when she could make him forget momentarily that he was supposed to be watching her. It wasn't a long-lasting thing but it worked long enough for the girl to slip away. Assigning him to watch Namine defiantly was one of Xemnas's dim moments… of which there had been quite a few lately. Although… who else would willingly babysit a depressed little girl? Namine was always either crying or going on and on about 'Sora', whoever that was. It had something to do with things that had happened in Castle Oblivion before Xemnas pulled everyone out. But that was not the important thing for him to be worrying about at the moment. If he didn't find Namine… Xemnas would get one of the other members to flay him alive… or at least beat him until he could no longer move.

He gave one last shout, "Namine..?!? Oh this is hopeless."

He slumped against the wall in exhaustion for a moment, where could that stupid little girl have gone?!? Did she **enjoy** making him run around like a chicken with its head cut off? He almost felt like giving the girl a few good whacks with his keyblades when he found her for the amount of trouble she was causing him. Heck, Namine made Zexion look like a cheery, sociable person. With a cry of frustration he opened a portal and ran through towards to lower levels of the castle, just about the only place he hadn't looked yet. He dispensed with the futile shouting and sprinted around the corner… he ran into something.

He blinked a few times, his face was pressed up against something black… and slowly looked up, straight into the eyes of Larxene.

He took a large step backwards, fumbling over what exactly to say, "Uh… well uh……… hi."

Larxene looked just about ready to murder him. Fists clenched, quivering with rage. Eyes narrowed… if looks alone could kill, he would be dead as a door nail.

Larxene spoke, slowly and with barely suppressed rage, "If Xemnas hadn't ordered that you were indispensable…" she left the thought hanging but the message was VERY clear.

He tried to reason with her, "Look, Larxene, it was an accident. I'm running around trying to find Namine so…" a glare from Larxene cut him off.

Larxene crossed her arms across her chest, "Why don't you just tie the little bitch to a wall? She can't 'get lost' if you do that."

He muttered, "I'm seriously considering that now…" Then he looked back up at Larxene, "Look… how do I make this up to you?"

Larxene blinked slowly a few times, "………What?"

Momentarily stunned he re-worded the phrase, "You know; apologize, pay you back… be nice."

His words made no impact, "…Why would you do that?"

He was blown away, had Larxene never had something nice done for her?

He spoke, "Uh… cause I feel bad for causing that humiliating position and don't want you to be angry about it."

Larxene gave him an odd look, "…Ok… let me know what you come up with…" she started to walk away, "…By the way… Namine is hog-tied just over there."

Larxene vanished into a portal. He waited for a few moments before actually following Larxene's direction. Namine was indeed hog-tied, unconscious, with a scorched black spot in her hair. Undoubtedly, Larxene had caught Namine and smacked her around a bit. Now he owed Larxene.

He tweaked Namine's nose to wake her up, "Guess what! I'm going to check if Xemnas still has that birdcage that he used to keep you in!"

Larxene had almost forgotten about her little run-in with Roxas when the boy knocked on her door the next day.

She looked up from her book, "It's open."

The door flew open and a small, white bar of something sailed through the air, landing right in her lap.

She looked down at the cold object, "…What's this?"

Roxas grinned sheepishly, "Ah… It's a bar of ice-cream. I figured you'd never had any so… yeah."

She held it up, "…What do you do with it?"

Roxas walked in, took the object out of her hands, tore off the paper wrapping, and handed it back, "You eat it."

She looked down at the bar, and slowly took a bite.

Roxas looked at her expectantly, "Well? Do you like it?"

She had to think hard to find the words, "…Salty… no…sweet. I guess it's ok. Where did you get it?"

Roxas flashed her a huge grin, "I get the stuff from Twilight Town and I hide it in Vexen's freezer. I think Vexen knows but I don't think he minds."

She took another bite, "Maybe you should give Namine some. She might not run off so often."

Roxas turned red, "Heh heh… I kind of already solved that problem. You know that birdcage that Xemnas kept her in before you guys took Namine to Castle Oblivion? I asked Xemnas if it was still lying around and if I could use it. Namine really doesn't go anywhere anymore."

She almost choked from laughter, "Then you have a songbird hung up in your room?"

Roxas scratched the back of his head, "No… more like a weeping willow. She cries all the time about this guy named 'Sora'. I would have asked her what the heck the guy meant to her but after the first time she ran off I really didn't care anymore."

She smirked, "I can appreciate that. I had to deal with her at Castle Oblivion. Marluxia thought that I could be something of a mother figure, keep Namine in line… boy was he wrong. Namine hated me and ran off whenever she could."

Roxas gave her a curious look, "Then you know who that Sora guy is?"

Alarm momentarily overtook her, Xemnas had specifically said that Roxas must never find out about Sora, "…No… Namine made him up."

Roxas started to laugh, "That makes sense. She's always crying 'Sora, save me!'. Kind of pathetic if you think about it…"

An uneasy smile crosses her face. She was relieved that Roxas had bought the simple lie.

Roxas starts to laugh harder and she gets suspicious, "What's so funny?"

Roxas runs one of his hands through his hair, "Man… you are gonna think I'm crazy for even thinking this…"

She smirks, "Try me."

Roxas leans against the door, still laughing, "I was thinking you look nice when you're smiling. It's a nice change from your 'I'm gonna kill you' look."

She suddenly felt very uncomfortable, "…What???"

Roxas began to look uneasy, "…Yeah… told you that you would think I was crazy."

There was a long, awkward silence.

Roxas broke the silence, "So… guess I'll see you around."

The feeling of unease had not left her, "Yeah… see you."

Roxas left her room and shut the door behind him. She looked down at the bar of ice-cream still in her hand… this was possibly the oddest thing that had ever happened to her, alive or nothing.

One week later:

Roxas wandered into the Grey Room. With Namine under lock and key he was free to pretty much do as he pleased… although there really wasn't much to do. Axel was sitting in one of the chairs, flipping through something and laughing.

Axel caught sight of him, "Hey Roxas, got a little crush on someone?"

He was lost as to what Axel meant, "Huh???"

Axel chuckled a bit "Ok, so you're going to play dumb. Too bad for you I have proof!"

Axel shoved the pad of paper in his face and proceeded to flip the pages rapidly. His mouth fell open and his eyes shot wide… what was on the paper was a semi-animated montage of him on one knee in front of Larxene, holding out a bouquet of flowers.

He stammered, "I… I… I DIDN'T DRAW THIS!!!!!!!!!"

Axel gave him a look, "I found it on your bedside table, if you didn't draw it then who did?"

A surprisingly cheerful voice came from behind him, "I did!"

He whirled around in alarm, "NAMINE?!?! How did you get out of the cage?!?"

Namine giggled, "I got one of the Dusks to get me the keys off of your table."

He buried his face in a cushion off of one of the chairs and let out a muffled scream of frustration before looking back at Namine, "…WHY!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Namine smiled at him, "you were dreaming and I thought 'why not see what he's dreaming about?'. I just drew what you were dreaming."

Axel bent at the waist from laughing so hard, "So my little buddy likes Larxene?!? Oh my god!!!" Axel suddenly stops laughing, "Wait… Namine… think you could read what Larxene is dreaming? She should still be asleep now."

Namine started to giggle more, "I could try."

Axel pumps a fist in the air, "This is gonna be so awesome!"

Axel grabs Namine by the shoulder and sprints off through a portal before he could do or say anything.

Saix walks into the Grey Room, "…Roxas, where is Namine? Xemnas would like to see her."

He froze, "Ah………. She's with Axel right now."

Saix looked down at him, "And why is that?"

He hid the pad of paper behind his back, "Beats me."

Larxene slowly woke up. She had been having the oddest dreams since Roxas had come to her room a week ago… she couldn't really remember any details, but she did know that they had all involved Roxas in some way. Through the haze of waking she heard subdued laughter.

She saw a huge head of red hair and was instantly angered, "Axel?!? What are you doing in my room?"

Axel laughed, "I got one better… Why are you dreaming about my little buddy?"

She glared at Axel, "Who said that I was?"

Namine stuck her head out from behind Axel, giggled a little bit, and waved.

Axel smirked, "A little friend of mine that can see your dreams."

She broke out in a cold sweat, if any of her dreams had been close to what she usually dreamt… Namine held up a pad of paper and began to flip through it. She was both relieved and disturbed by the pictures on the pages. She was dreaming of herself as… girly… and a guy that was unmistakably Roxas (albeit somewhat taller) holding a bouquet of flowers in an offering kind of way. It was amazingly simple.

She dove forward and snatched the pad of paper, "Give me that!!!"

Namine giggled when she took the paper, "Ok… I can make more anyway."

She was instantly stricken with alarm, "WHAT!!!!!!!!"

Axel picks Namine up, "Come on Namine, we've got to tell everyone!"

She dove after Axel through the portal he created, "Don't you dare!"

She landed flat on the floor of the Grey Room. When she stood there was no sign of either Axel or his new 'minion'. Roxas however, was sitting on one of the couches, flipping through a pad of paper."

Roxas looked up at her and noticed the pad of paper in her hand, "…Namine read your head to?"

She felt uneasy again, "…Yes."

After a few seconds Roxas held out the paper he was holding, "Trade?"

She wordlessly handed over her's and took the offered sketch pad. She sat down on the couch next to Roxas and flipped through the pages… both were eerily similar.

Roxas gave her a clueless look, "So… what? We start dating now?"

There were footsteps from the hallway… lots of them, with scattered sounds of laughter.

She grabbed Roxas's hand and hauled him through a portal behind her, "And now seems like the perfect time to start!"


End file.
